


Our Ball of Sunshine [Voltron]

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Lance is like the sun, giving off warm rays of laughter and charm. But hopefully, when he goes missing during a mission to save a planet from death and darkness, he won't have lost his Sunshine (crazy Lance)(Shiro/Allura)(Lance/Keith)





	1. The Alert

[Warning, this fanfiction has swearing in it, please read at your discretion!]

"So Keith? What am I!?" Lance yelled pointing to his head.

The tiresome days on the ship were getting to the crew aboard, the first one being Pidge. It only took 4 days of nothing to break Pidge, the only reason she hadn't gone crazy was that of Lance who told her jokes and crazy stories, that were obvious lies. But she didn't mind it, she loved the stories lance told to the shorter teen. They were wild and full of romance and action, Pidge could tell that most of his stories came from the book "The Princess Bride".

The poor second soul to go was Hunk. Even with hunks cooking and his machines, Hunk got bored very quickly. One reason was that Hunk couldn't remember any more good earth recipes. Lance would help Hunk with his cooking whenever he couldn't figure out what to make. Since lance had a Spanish/Cuban ancestry, he had a lot of good recipes. Lance and Hunk on an occasion would make delicious food with what they had.

The next poor creature to fall down the depths of bored was the princess, Allura.

Allura was always tense and was ready to battle Zarkon at the drop of a pin. But when she tried to loosen up nothing ever helped her, except for Lance.

Shiro was a big help too but it was mostly Lance.

Lance would show her techniques for relaxation such as face moisturizers, oil massages, and pedicures. With Allura's feminine side coming out the two would hold fashion shows and make dramatic plays for the paladins and Coran. The shows were always a big hit with the crew. the lights, the scripts, the clothes and the props were all made by Lance himself. he'd go to the ends of the universe for his fellow paladins.

The sad, miserable and bored Peron next was Shiro. It took Shiro longer than the rest, it would take him a week and a half for him to say,

"screw it, I'm bored"

Whenever Lance hears Shiro say that, Lance is always the first one show up and crack a wise joke at Shiro. The first time Shiro heard the joke, he didn't get it, slowly as Lance said it more, Shiro got the joke. Eventually, the two would start making dad jokes at each other. The first one to start this tradition was surprisingly Shiro. As the two would go on, the rest of the crew shook their heads and smiled seeing their space dad/lover smile and laugh.

Of course, Lance always had to keep Keith busy, pushing, joking around, and arguing about absolutely nothing with Keith. The two could go on for hours and hours on end with non-stop arguing about the smallest thing, from Lance's hair not being brushed to Keith not cleaning up his dishes. The two were always going to laugh at the end, there was never any hard feelings after the large verbal battle.

And one thing Lance does to not make himself bored? Play silly earth games with the crew such as the one right now, where a person had to guess what they were by asking questions to the people who could see what they were.

"So Keith! What am I?" Lance yelled pointing to his head.

"An idiot"

"Keeeith! Take this seriously or else it's not fun" Lance whined to the mullet-haired paladin.

"Lance, if I remember this game is supposed to be silly," Pidge said as she readjusted he big, circular glasses.

"Then what am I???" Lance said making a pouty face at Pidge.

"You can only ask questions Lance" Hunk said as he sat at the long table.

"Fine, then am I a sea creature?" Lance asked as he looked around the table. The first person to correctly guess their person/place/thing without cheating got a point and the round would start over.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Sure"

"Yes"

several answers from around the long table erupted.

"Sweet! Okay, Keith your turn!" Shouted Lance as he looked at the raven head to his left.

"Uhh... am I.. furry?" Keith asked out of boredom.

"Yeah!"

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Mhm"

Several approvals went around the table again, telling Keith his guess was right.

Keith sighed,"'kay Pidge, your turn"

"Hmph, I already know what I am!" Pidge said showing a glint in her eye.

Gasps came from everyone around the table.

"Hahaha, it's to easy! I'm obviously a squirrel!" Pidge shouted standing up from her chair.

"Nope." Allura said blatantly.

"DAMMIT!" Pidge yelled as she let her fist fall on the table making a loud bang sound.

"Pidge, language!" Shiro corrected her.

"Sorry.." she said in a deflated tone.

"Its fine just don't do it again"

"Okay, Shiro it's your turn" Allura said touching Shiro's shoulder.

"Am I... strong?" Shiro asked.

"I guess"

"Depends"

"Yep"

"I could see it?"

"Urg" Shiro sighed as he let his head hit the table.

"Allura... your turn" Shiro said, his face half smooshed into the alien table.

"Am I pretty?" Allura asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Every one said jumping up from their seats. Allura had gone first and this was their 4th time around. Allura was an angel, like the ones people read about in the bible and the ones in heaven.

"Oh?! then am I an angel?" She said.

"FINALLY!" Pidge shouted, holding her head in anger and relief.

"Wait what am I!?" Hunk said worried that he didn't go yet.

"You're a frying pan" Pidge said folding her arms together.

"Oh.."

"And Lance was a Mermaid,"

"Sweet!"

"Keith was a cat"

"Gahh!"

"Shiro was a dad"

"Haha, thought so"

"And I'm a.." Pidge took off her headband that had her noun on it, the words read out in big bold letters.

"Nerd"

"God-fucking-dammit Lance!" She shouted as she threw her headband at Lance's head.

"Owwie," Lance said as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Pidge!, me and Shiro told you not to throw things or swear like that at Lance!" Allura said in a stern tone.

"Mmmm" Pidge simmered in anger as she slid into her chair.

"Well that was a fun roun-" Lance stopped mid-sentence by the sound of the intercoms turning on by an urgent message.

"Please come to the deck all paladins and Allura"

"That's Coran! Let's go everyone!" Allura said as she took off her headband and ran to the deck. Everyone followed suit with her and entered the main deck.


	2. What Star?

Everyone followed Allura to the front deck to see what Coran had called everyone for. Allura ran quickly ahead of everyone else and stormed into the room.

"Coran, what is the problem!?" Allura shouted, racing to her station. All the other paladins went and sat in their respective seats and waited for orders.

"There seems to be a planet nearby, it has no Galra invaders from what the message says, but is in dire need of help?" He said, reciting the message to the paladins and Allura.

"So a rescue mission! This'll be as easy as my mom's homemade pie" Lance said with a nostalgic smile on his face, relaxing into his chair, he closed his eyes and could almost smell the pie. A pang hit his heart, but he brushed it off and listened to Coran talk.

"Thing is paladins, this is the planet," Coran said. A photo of the planet came into view on everyone's screen. The planet looked deader then Pluto after it was removed from an official planet.

'Poor Pluto though man, that's harsh' Lance pitied Pluto. Lance and the others looked at the photo some more, noticeable traits immediately found.

"It's...black?" Lance spurted out in a shocked tone.

"How can this be physically possible!?" Pidge shouted looking at the picture of the dark and lifeless planet.

"It doesn't seem to even be harboring life.." Keith said suspiciously, "Could this be a trap?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out, we should send out a scout or two to check out the planet," Shiro said.

"But what if it is the galra, and they take the scouts?" Hunk offered to the discussion.

"Hunk is right, we should all go, plus, Coran said that there couldn't have been any Galra on the planet anyway, I mean look at it" Pidge pointed to the planet on the big screen.

"The Galra wouldn't want anything from a dead or dying planet anyway, I think it's safe to say that the Galra aren't behind this" Pidge leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, relaxing from the tension a few seconds ago.

"Alright.. we shall send Voltron to this planet," Allura said, "Coran? Can't you find any more information on this planet?" Allura asked the ginger Altean. Coran looked at Allura then to the screen, he hummed then made a face that read 'oh! I remember!'. He turned to Allura again wearing a grin, then slowly a frown at his news, he looked at the screen and read his notes.

"Well from what I have gathered in this short amount of time this planet has no moons, or stars to boot that," Coran muttered, looking through the planet's info file.

"That's strange, does that mean that the current star died or even has yet so grown large enough yet?" Pidge asked holding her chin and thinking hard.

"Negative, this planet hasn't had a star in over 6 million years!" Coran said shocked his face turning horrified.

"What!? 6 million years without a star! How can that be!?" Lance shouted standing up from his seat.

"The natives of the planet personally destroyed it, the reason is unknown but it must have been for the people to thrive, paladins, I'll need you to take extra precautions, this planet has no light source so be keen to use your lions well" Coran said.

"Thank you, Coran, alright paladins! Suit up!" Shiro yelled, the group of teens ran and got their suits on, went to their lions and took off to the nearby planet.

~

"Okay Allura, we see the planet up ahead, no lights or Stars can be seen as Coran said, the planet is jus-"

"IT'S COMPLETELY BLACK!? DO YOU GUYS SEE THIS!?" Lance yelled going completely mental, interrupting Shiro's update to Princess Allura.

"Urg, Lance can't you just shut it for once?" Keith said in an annoyed tone to Lances interruption.

"Well I just thought everyone wanted to hear my lovely voice again~," Lance said into his line seductively. Keith grew a little pink on the cheeks but it soon went away when Pidge roasted Lance.

"I'm sure if we wanted to hear your voice Lance we'd make you captain," Pidge said smirking at her own work.

"Ohhhhh!" Hunk said in amazement.

"Huuunk!? I thought you were on my side?" Lance cried.

"Sorry dude, that was just a sick burn!" Hunk said laughing and wheezing.

"At least I have my slick and icy words to heal your shitty burn" Lance said cooly.

"Daaaaamn!" Hunk commented again.

"Everyone! Stop messing around we're about to enter the planet's atmosphere" Shiro said taking control of his groups nonsensical roasting sessions.

The group of teens settled down, but not after one more insult.

"Technically Lance, to heal your burn, your gonna need more than ice" Keith, Hunk, and even Shiro couldn't resist that one.

"Ohhhh!" They all screamed.

"Well, well, your burn didn't hurt that much anyway," Lance said in denial to Pidge's remark.

"Paladins! This is not the time to be making 'sick burns' we must focus on our mission!" Allura said harshly throughout the communication line.

"Sorry Allura/princess," everyone said, apologizing for their misbehavior.

"I was just trying to make everyone not so tense" Lance confessed.

"Its fine Lance, we understand," Shiro said.

"Anyway guys, in about 30 seconds we'll be landing" Shiro checked the air pressure and his emergency power stock. "make sure not to branch off to far," Shiro said as they flew through the harsh atmosphere, turbulence making it even harder.

~ 

The paladins landed safely with no trouble, everyone a few meters away from one another.

"Okay guys.. and Pidge" Shiro coughed regaining his steady leader voice. ".. let's search for about an hour and see if we find anything if you find someone or anything worth mentioning then lets us know, got it?" Shiro exclaimed to everyone.

"Got it!" They proclaimed back to Shiro.

Hunk, Lance, and Keith went off in one direction, while Pidge and Shiro went off in the opposite direction.

~

"Yo Hunk? Can you scan and see if there is anyone or thing underground?" Keith asked as the 3 of them walked through a very dead and dark jungle.

"Uhh yeah, one sec" Hunk said, he checked the ground with his special connections to the planet's stone and rocks. Keith and Hunk kept walking while Lance had stopped to admire a not-so-dead-looking flower.

"Woah, guys! Look at this!" Lance called over while he was looking at a blue and orange flower. It had large petals and large thorns on its stem that was protruding out of the ground.

"LANCE WATCH OUT!" Keith yelled. A giant tongue came out of the center of the flower. He and Hunk quickly acted, storming and beating the living hell out of the space-alien-flower-thing.

"LANCE REMEMBER WE'RE IN SPACE! Not on earth!" Keith shouted while he chopped off a few vines that sprouted out of the flower.

"GUYS HURRY UP! There are tiny thorns on this tongue!" Lance screamed. The tiny little thorns got stuck on Lances un-armored areas, the pricks felt like cat claws on his skin.

"Uh, hold on! I GOT THIS!" Hunk yelled.

He pulled out his gun and shot at the flower. The flower dropped Lance and retreated into a dead tree.

"Uuurg, ahhhh, man this hurts," Lance Groaned from his lace on the ground, he grunts in light pain, rolling on the jungle floor and pulling out tiny thorns from his un-armored areas.

"That's what you get dumb ass," Keith said leaning down to lend a hand to Lance and pulling him up.

"At least we know there is life on this planet?" Hunk said forming his bayard back to its small-hand form.

"Yeah, let's tell the others," Lance muttered as he rubbed his sore areas. "Man! Now I have knots in my shoulders! I just got those out!" he whined as he held and massaged his shoulders.


	3. Whats Natives?

[Warning, this fanfiction has swearing in it, please read at your discretion!]

Hunk, Lance, and Keith continue walking through the large, dead jungle, searching the area around them for any more life besides those 'flowers-demon-things', as Lance had named it.

"So Coran? What are those things called anyway?" Keith asked Coran over the communication line.

"Those are called "$_!#=+/?*~%^¥", my father used to have one when I was wee lad no younger then Pidge, how did they get to this place, they were a peaceful plant that even let children ride on them, what could have happened to this gentle beast?" Coran said through the hub line. He was rubbing his chin and humming in thought as Lance talked.

"Well, those things sure as hell aren't gentle for shit!" Lance screamed into the hub line. "It almost fucking ate me!?"

"LANCE! LANGUAGE!" Allura screamed at Lance from her spot on the ship, "How many times do Shiro and I have to tell you this!?"

"Sorry, Allura.." Lance apologized meekly to her, he rubbed his shoulder and remembered his punishment --Three slugs in the arm from Shiro--.

"So Coran, why did that flower-monster-thing try to eat Lance anyway?" Hunk asked as he swatted a laughing Keith and soon had to hold back Lance from punching said laughing Keith.

"That is what troubles me, it only has a preference for "™»'<[\'" meat? How curious" Coran proclaimed, stroking his orange mustache. He looked back to Allura then back to the giant hologram screen.

"Although the flowers do have a tendency to attack and destroy bright or loud things" Coran commented after his theory "Well, that also is if their domestic nature has diminished or it is wild". Hunk and Keith stopped and stared at Lance, who was silently poking at the dead trees with his Bayard. They both snicker and listened back into Coran's explanation.

"I'm sure the ecosystem and the planet have something to do with the plant's aggression, paladins, please be careful," Allura said, holding her hands together in prayer for their safety, just like always. Coran shut off the line after Hunk and Keith bid their goodbyes for the while. Coran sighed and crossed his arms, still thinking, 'What could possibly cause the plant to mutate to such aggressive actions?'.

"Coran, do you think the paladins will be safe? I have a feeling today is the change of something big.." Allura said clutching her hands tighter together, making her knuckles turn white from circulation shortage.

"My princess, these are the saviors of the universe, I'm sure they'll feel their destiny-power-feeling kick in!" Coran said hopefully to Allura, pumping his fist happily.

Allura giggled softly then looked back to the mice on her podium. "We're talking about the same people right?" She smiled at her little furry companions.

~

With Shiro and Pidge, it wasn't much better for the two of them. Shiro was close to being eaten by a giant tree monster and Pidge couldn't get a signal to the others or the ship with the denseness of the dead jungle, blocking their signal.

"Pidge! stay behind me!" Shiro yelled seconds before the tree spun around making a giant crater. It's root dug itself into the ground, steadying its base so it could have more of a successful attack. The tree's branches were splitting into three section as it went to attack them, two had gone after Shiro and one went after Pidge. Shiro quickly cut the vines with his Galra tech hand and raced after the vine that was after Pidge.

"Pidge! look out!" Shiro shouted.

The tree vine wrapped around Pidge. Before it could lift her too far off the ground, she used her Bayard to stun the branch. For a few seconds the vine branch was twisting in pain and loosened its grip on Pidge, she immediately jumped down from the branches clutches and ran to Shiro.

"Shiro! It seems that these are not the natives either, I couldn't sense many of ones like this, only one or two in about 5 miles!" Pidge said loudly. The crashing sound of the tree made was ten times more annoying then Lances attempts at making the ship's alarms. The crashing sound of the tree stomping made tremors and small earth quacks making it hard for Shiro to fight.

"We have to run Pidge!" Shiro shouted out to her. He grabbed Pidges hand and he flew, with the power he had left in his suit, away from the tree creature.

"God that was scary! But I luckily got a sample of its Tree-Monster-Alien-Thing!" Pidge said holding a large piece of it. Shiro looked at the giant branch she was dragging behind them. "Pidge! It's too heavy, we need to lose at least half of this" Shiro said activating his hand, before Pidge could complain Shiro swiftly cut 2/3's of the branch away. They flew must faster and higher away from the 'Tree-Monster-Alien-Thing'.

'We need to make better names for things' Shiro thought to himself in a self-depressing manner. The two quickly went back to their lions and called the others to come quickly.

~

Keith, Lance, and Hunk were sprinting back as fast as they could. Keyword 'could'. Hunk had to stop every ten minutes for a quick breather and then they went on their way for another ten to fifteen minutes. All in all, it took them a while to get back but at least unharmed, hopefully.

"Lance are you okay? Your eyes are a bit cloudy?" Pidge noticed, concerned for their ball of charm and sunshine.

"Oh, this? Yeah" Lance laughed at himself then squinted at Keith.

"Keith pushed me into a Swamp-Like-Thing and some got in my eyes, it really itches," Lance said glaring at Keith. He only looked away and frowned, a very minutely-tinge of a smirk was seen on his mouth.

"He deserved it, he said that it was my fault he got thorns stuck into him" Keith huffed.

"Well, at least I can handle a petty accusation!" Lance mocked Keith.

"Accusations wouldn't need to be made if you just shut your mouth," Keith said sticking his tongue out to Lance.

"You better stick that tongue back in before I steal it!" Lance threatens.

Keith's chest got twisted and turned while his face got warmer, he quickly stuck his tongue back in his mouth and turned away quickly as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks.

Lance realizes what he said and he too started turning pink.

"Don't take it the wrong way! Mullet face!" Lance shouted at Keith.

"Heh, who would want to give their tongue to you anyway!" Keith yelled to Lance.

"Ah! I'm hurt, Keith!" Lance said as he dramatically touched his hand to his heart and his forehand to his forehead, he fell to the ground and looked saddened and depressed.

"Okay mister drama queen, it's time to go," Pidge said as she started to drag Lance back to his lion.

"Oh, my dearest Pidge! Won't you comfort my broken heart?" Lance said in an overly dramatic tone of voice.

"No, you're gross" Was all Pidge said to make Lance start crying bitterly and seething in tears of frustration.

"How could you say that! How are anyone of you my friends!?" Lance shouted, he jumped up out of pidges grip and stood just outside of his lion's mouth. Obviously, playful tears were streaming down his face as he sadly walked into his lion.

"Boohoo, I might as well have become that flowers slave or food or whatever," Lance said, still putting on his damsel in distress act.

After Lance exclaimed these words the surface stated to gently shake, a large bursting sound erupted and the ground started cracking open. Giant pillars of vines, flowers and tree routes started sprouting from the cracks.

"EVERYONE TO THEIR LIONS!" Shiro shouted as he then raced to his lion.

The others quickly got into their lions, flying away as fast as they could. As soon as Lance got into the air he was pulled back by a humongous black vine, seething with the intent of death and destruction. It came out of the earth and latched onto Lances lion, pulling him closer and closer to the dead planet and the giant crater that the plantation sprouted out of. As the vine pulled him in, the others got out their special weapons, shot or cut at the vine, only to no visible effect.

"NOT AGAAAAAAaaain!" Lance shouted as he got sucked back into the earth with the giant vines, branches, and flowers.


End file.
